The Tale of Dirby- A Forsaken Soul
by Dirby-Amperlus
Summary: Did you ever think Meta Knight had a child that wasn't Kirby? This is the story about his first child who ended up being half-animal.
1. Ready, Set, Gone

It was 39 days after fall on Popstar, 20 years away from Kirby's birth, on our planet it would be Halloween, an offspring from Meta Knight had just been born at three o' clock in the morning. She had a deformation, she ended up being half dog ,half Puffball. There were actually four, _tiny quadruplets._ There were only a few for each family. They were meant to be a pack. They were all born on the same day. Their names were: Dirby, Irby, Tirby, Nirby, Zirby, Mindy, Aura, Draig, Rosella, Jolt, Flare, Sparkles, Firefly, Rainbow, Wizzy, Gothia, and Ruby. They were psychic and very smart. The ones Meta Knight's wife gave birth to was Dirby, Irby, Tirby, and Nirby. Dirby was named that because she was fast, and they named her after a derby. They grew quickly and that afternoon, the looked like they were three years old. They were taken to the park. Finding the other animal children playing. They got along well. But they disappeared. So quickly that the parents didn't see them. They found them in a woods nearby. Meta Knight and Lindsey (Meta Knight's wife) found them all at the same time together. Their sweet, young, innocent faces, no body couldn't yell at them.

"What did you do now?" Meta Knight sighed, not expecting an answer.

Dirby said to him "I didn't do anything, daddy." This freaked him out that she could talk.

"You can trust us," Irby (Dirby's twin) said innocently to him, as she gave him a hug.

"Can they talk, t-too?" Meta Knight asked very nervously .

"Nope."

That night, they were bigger than at the park. Meta Knight and Lindsey let them outside. They all found each other again and went trick-or-treating and they got a lot of candy. The people that they got candy from thought they were adorable. They flickered once in a while. Their eyes flickering green to a quick flash of red. The police noticed that there was a flash of good and bad. The police took them in. Later that night, Meta Knight had to come back to get them. The king of Dreamland, King Dedede, had them. The police thought that they were monsters, which the king liked monsters. Nobody was able to see the flash between green and red.

The next few days after Halloween, 49 of Autumn, It was unusually stormy. The storm showed up out of nowhere. There was a howl in the wind and Nirby and Tirby was crying. Lindsey went back there to sooth their crying, but then she started crying. A part of the roof was missing and so were Dirby and Irby.


	2. Dark Galaxy

The baby newborns were kidnapped by NME. Dirby, the oldest of the siblings, was separated from Nirby and Tirby, except Irby, her twin. They were being held by a gray hand.

"Well, it can't get any worse than this," mumbled Dirby.

But, it could. Right after she said that, they were barely able to see. Their last glance was an eerie gray UFO looking place. They were already passed out when they reached the inside. A few hours later the blue creatures woke up inside a cage. They broke out of the cage and discovered a new form. They turned into a vicious wolf. But, they were recaptured by monsters.

An skeleton-like face descended. Gray evil face with bronze horns, purple body, and gray hands with sharp claws. He had not studied them enough to see what they are.

The evil face laughed. "These ancient creatures will make an excellent addition to my monster army."

NME laughed his evil laugh afterward.

Then he demanded the short guy with purple hair and in a blue suit to get the creatures out of the cage.

He first grabbed Irby and went after Dirby. He finally cornered her and then Dirby, in fright, she growled very loudly still in her wolf form.

NME laughed. Her eyes turned boiling red. Customer Service guy grabbed her and handed Dirby to NME. Nightmare picked Dirby up by her scruff.

"I will _never_ become part of your monster army," Dirby hissed.

NME laughed and said "You have _no _choice." He threw Dirby and Irby back in the cage and they were taken to a dark room and left there for days, along with another monster. An elephant. Days later they were forced to train with other monsters.


	3. Releasing Them

A years passed and Dirby was now thirteen, she hadn't grown at all, though since she was three. The war already began it was already almost half-way through, she heard Nightmare talking to himself again and also that most of the monsters were gone. She had a foresight of what is happening to her father, which she still loved. She saw this:

Meta Knight and Lindsey had more children and moved to a different island on Popstar, then a different planet, but then, the war against Nightmare began when her brothers and sisters were two, and only one of them were a newborn. They had to go back to the previous island on Popstar and the children were sealed in a glass that stopped them in time and when they were released they would return to their age when they were frozen.

A year had passed, NME wasn't defeated. Dirby did another foresight and saw that the Star Warriors were losing. There were very few left. One of them were Meta Knight. She had an idea, to leave here for a while to find her mother and release her brothers and sisters and send the "_chosen one" _off to later fight NME. She left the next day.

She raced off through space and finally reached Popstar. Dirby found the island. She observed all of them. All of the containers she broke, except one which she chose to send off. But, she had to find her mother first. She went to another island distant from the one she was just on, her instincts told her Lindsey was there. Which Dirby found her. Lindsey looked really happy and Dirby saw older Puffballs, Dirby assumed they were her grandparents. As she was walking away her mother asked if she wanted to stay. Dirby simply said that she couldn't. Dirby was still walking away back to the other island to release the chosen one, but all of the sudden, it got dark and she recognized a dark skeleton hand coming. Then next thing she knew, she was right back at NME's lair. She was locked up for a long time.


	4. Blast Off Star Warrior

Four years had passed since she released her brothers and sisters. She still needed to get back to Popstar to release the chosen one. One day, she decided to get away again to release him. She didnt know where NME was, so she left.

Dirby raced to Popstar as fast as she could. She found the old, abandon island almost automatically. Dirby broke the last container with the last child, the one with a pink body and red feet. She built a yellow star ship for him. And the, told him what he needed to know:

"You have been chosen to save the universe from one known as NME. My name is Dirby. And your name is Kirby. I know you may not be understanding what I'm saying, but,"

Kirby then started saying, "Kirby,Kirby, poyo."

Dirby continued what she was saying. "This is your Warp Star. You'll need it for your strength. Then she picked him up and put him in his starship. She started to turn it on and it was rising and as the top was closing Kirby was waving goodbye and saying Dirby's name.

Dirby, just finished one of her training battles and heard Nightmare screaming in anger. She went back to his lair area and found him sitting in front of his checker board. She knew how the checker board worked and soon had hope. How it worked was there would be in the middle a straight line with no checker pieces interrupting it meaning that NME had a clear-shot at taking over the universe.

But, instead of seeing a straight line, there was one white checker piece right in the middle. This meant a Star Warrior risen. It was Kirby. It meant she had chosen the right one. He was going to defeat NME. She was actually happy that the place that she was standing in was going to be destroyed.


	5. They are coming

A few months passed and she still remembered the vision. She also made a new friend named Knuckle Joe. They would battle each other and train together. Dirby always won unless she let him win. Dirby and Irby enjoyed listening to Costumer Service and King Dedede's conversations. Whenever Costumer Service told King Dedede how much he owed the company he would get angry, scream, and sometimes threw a tantrum. Irby would sometimes jack the calculator and make it say $999,999,999 just to see a show (example of the Tricker). They would laugh for hours about it.

"What?! I don't owe that much! That calculator is telling lies on me!" Irby would mimic King Dedede.

"But, sire….lying calculators is just plain silly." Dirby would imitate Customer Service.

They were training, as usual, and Dirby, Irby, and Knuckle Joe were practice fighting. Dirby was strong, yes, but, Knuckle Joe was winning the fights now. It was because of the vision that she had seen made her defense for some reason go down. Probably because she wasn't focusing as she was before that day. Knuckle Joe accidentally popped her in the face when he was moving something. No, they weren't traiing at the time. She squeaked when he hit her. Irby started laughing because of Dirby's little, pathetic squeak noise. They started fighting.

"You think that's funny. Wan me to show you something funny?" Dirby screamed about to punch Irby in the face.

"I'm sorry. Did I offend you?" Irby said sarcastically. Then Dirby punched her hard in the face. They started fighting, not practicing. There were biting each other, punching each other, kicking, and almost everything in a fight like the ones you see in school. There was a lot of blood drawn from each other, though. They were using their claws. Nightmare had came out there and separated the two. Irby, of course, was more injured than Dirby.

After that fight, Dirby ran off to go do what she usually does. Her normal eavesdropping she heard King Dedede ordering a lot of monsters, like in her vision. Dirby went into a mental-panic. It's coming, she knows, she knows.


	6. Is this the End?

A few hours after she heard about King Dedede's order, she heard Nightmare command battle stations. She went in a frantic panic.

"I know too much!" she panicked.

"Just do what I tell you." Nightmare told her.

That was that, no one could change one's fate. She took the battle station of the spaceship fighters. Irby took the station of destroying the intruder's spaceship. A few hours later, they were in sight. She knew it was time. Knuckle Joe, Silicia, and a few others took spaceship stations, too. When Meta Knight's ugly purple-winged ship was in range they began shooting. Knuckle Joe and Silicia were not shooting, though. She heard them talking to the intruders. Traitors, thought Dirby. She was still shooting, though. Knuckle Joe and Silicia let them inside the gray metal-like place. Then, they started to shoot at Dirby and the other's ship. They destroyed all of them. Now she knew where Knuckle Joe was at the few times he was missing. And, she also knew where Silicia was, too.

She flew off in space, but controlled where she was going. She maneuvered back to her home, that at first eerie place, but then became so familiar. She made it back in and found her sister and helped her crash their ship. It worked, but, in the time that they were destroying it, they saw a big fat orange guy with a bomb. They set a bomb to destroy the place, like in her vision. After the ship was dismantled, they went to find Jeff and they found him. But, when they were going back, the place exploded. They were sent flying through space, like in her vision. She and Irby were separated from Jeff, but Dirby and Irby were sill together. They saw Jeff being pulled to a bright yellow star. While they were being pulled into a fiery planet.


	7. A New Beginning On Halacandra

The two twin sisters came down in a fireball and landed on a very dry and hot planet.

"Where are we? And where is everyone?" Irby asked aloud.

"I don't know," Dirby responded squeakily.

Then a group of children came over. None of them had feet, floating hands, scarves around their necks, and what it looked like was that they had no mouth.

"What are they?" the one with purple asked.

"I don't know, but, they look like that loser down the street," the leader said. He was brown with orange eyes.

"Which one?" the orange one giggled.

"Oh, you know that blue loser Magolor?" the leader said.

Dirby became quiet intimidated and her eyes turned red and glared at them.

"Hey, don't look at us so evilly. Come we'll help you up." the one with purple offered.

"What's your names?" the leader asked and pointed a stick at them.

Dirby had a blood-red eye color and grabbed the end of the stick and it caught on fire. "My name is Dirby, and that's Irby." She wasn't meaning to scare anyone, but they freaked out once they saw the fire. "Sorry about that," Irby said rather harshly.

"What's this crummy place anyway?" Dirby asked. She wasn't in the greatest mood since she just lost her _'home'_.

"Uh.. Welcome to Halacandra," the one with orange said nervously.

"What's your names?" Irby said trying to make them forget about Dirby's attitude.

"I'm Han, that's (the one with purple) Jerok, and that's (one with orange) Cargon" the leader said.

"Where's everyone else?" Irby asked.

"Grown-ups are at the factory, and the other kids are over in the neighborhood." Jerok answered.

Dirby began to feel a little better. The Halacandran children brought them over to the neighborhood, away from where they landed. A four-headed dragon saw and watched the two animals from the Dark Galaxy. She sensed that they were from there and knew that they are troublesome.

Dirby, Irby, Han, Jerok, and Cargon finally reached the neighborhood and introduced them to a couple other children.

"Who are they?" a girl with green that looked like everyone else.

"They are Dirby and Irby," then Han whispered, "I think they are a little shy, they're from another planet, arrived in a fireball."

"Hi I'm Auerole," she said in a slow manner (talking to them like they're stupid.)

"Why so slow?" Dirby asked very fast.

"Oh-um-I don't know. Where'd you come from and where's your parents?" Auerole asked.

" We come from the Dark Galaxy. And we don't have _"parents"_," Dirby answered very harshly.

Everyone gasped at this. They couldn't believe they actually came from there and then even worse, no parents. The Halacandran that they always called a loser, Magolor, was watching. He especially had his eyes on Irby. For, he had a crush on her, love at first-sight.

**SOME OF THESE IDEASARE FROM DRAGOONMACH15'S STORY; THROUGH THE FLAMES OF REVENGE.**


	8. Meeting A Strange Person Named Magolor

Dirby and Irby played games with Han, Jerok, Auerole, Cargon, and others. When they all went home, Dirby and Irby stayed outside since they were homeless now. They found an abandoned alley and found mice, trash, and other stuff there. They chose it home because there was food, the mice and trash. They found shelter, which was trash cans.

The next day (days now!), they awoke and wondered what that bright light was. A little blue creature came out and he looked like the people from yesterday, but, he looked like Dirby and Irby.

"Uh…Hello?" the Halacandran child asked nervously. He could not see them since they were behind the trash cans trying to hide from the sunlight.

"What? Are you here to shine another bright light thing in our face?" Dirby said to the child that was most likely to be the same age.

"Um.. No, what are you even talking about _"bright light"_? the lonely sounding creature asked, "You mean the sunlight?"

"Whatever that is," Irby said very harshly.

"Oh, I heard you two are from the Dark Galaxy. And understand that there isn't any light there since it's called the _Dark Galaxy._

"_Who are you? Are you that kid that they told me about who's a loner?" Dirby questioned._

"_Um.. Well, I'm Magolor." The blue Halacandran said._

"_Yep, that's the one," Irby responded. Magolor knew which one was Irby. Irby had a nicer type of voice than Dirby had._

"_Won't you come out? The light won't kill you," Magolor pleaded._

" _*sigh*, ok," they both said at the same time._

_They both came out and Magolor noticed that they looked like him. He pointed it out, too. He was the same color blue, he had yellow stripes on what looked like ears or horns. They eventually became close friends. Magolor never liked being around the other kids, though. Until, one day Auerole met him and made him play with the group. He slowly started warming up to the group. Dirby and Irby also helped do that, since they thought he had an extreme shyness._


	9. Workin' At a Factory

It has been five months now Dirby and Irby landed on Halacandra. In the middle of the night, they heard a loud explosion and didn't know what just happened. They didn't go back to sleep because it left a loud buzzing noise in their ears.

Early that morning they saw two large adult Halacandrans going to each house and waking up children. She saw Han and her friends coming out of their house crying. She didn't know what was happening still.

Then, the two adults saw them and grabbed them out and told the that their parents had died in the explosion that night and they have to work at the factories.

"Parents? We don't have any parents!" Dirby screamed

"It's not a choice you have to work at the factory," one said to Dirby.

They were brought to the entrance of the factory, where they saw Metal General standing. Telling them what happened again to make them feel worse. Most of the children there were only seven like Dirby.

Metal General spotted that Dirby and Irby were not from there. "These must be the street-rats I heard so much about." And then he picked them up and threw them on the ground. Han, rejected that he's not going to work there. Metal General took him, pinned him to the ground, and shot him, leaving him gurgling his own blood.

They worked there for a long time. Magolor, was helping Metal General defeat Landia, but Dirby and Irby picked up something that meant he has other plans. When Dirby picked up on it, she had another vision: He's going to work for seven months. Steal the Lor from the warehouse. He's going to try to beat Landia himself to make this world a better place. Landia knocks his ship to another planet. He's going to end up on Popstar and crashing his ship. And that Kirby kid is going to help Magolor get the pieces back. Magolor has Kirby defeat Landia for him. He posses the crown and turns evil. Then, her vision blurred.


	10. The End of Metal General

Her vision were correct. Magolor did work seven months and stole the Lor, and crashed it. A week or so after he went missing, along with the Lor, Kirby appeared at the factories with a few allies, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Dee. Dirby, being psychic and all, picked up Meta Knight and Kirby being related. Now, she knew who to kill when she escaped Halacandra. She wasn't able to see Kirby and his friends kill Landia, or they thought, but she had the vision of Magolor being a giant blue ghost looking thing, and then killed.

Then, she saw him rise again, Magolor Soul. Now a giant green body with blue gaseous wings and horns and such. Dirby saw them kill him for good and saw him go to hell.

A few days after Magolor died, she messed up and a machine started to smoke up. Metal General came over there picked her up told everyone what happens to anyone who messes up, and pulled her into pieces.

He ripped off her feet, hands, tail in three pieces, tore out her stars on her feet, tore a ole in her chest scratched her up, and ripped out her heart.

Irby went crazy seeing him do that to her twin. He did the same to her, too. They were still alive, though. They are not dead until their heart is destroyed. He didn't destroy their carcasses , though. Instead, he put them into a huge aquarium to scare the workers. They couldn't escape now, their souls were trapped in the red water, colored by their blood.

A month after in the water, Kirby heard about the evil Metal General and came to Halacandra to defeat him. Of course, Kirby did. But, instead of peace, he started a civil war. He left not knowing he started one. One of the Halacandran children, did a random thing. He came up to the aquarium and threw thread and a needle in, like they're going to sew themselves back together. And, that is just what they did.


	11. PopStar Peoples Found Me

Dirby and Irby looked like zombies (they were!) from all of the stitches from when Metal General ripped them apart. But, now, he was gone, and there was war. They broke open the glass and bloody red water poured everywhere. The ones that saw, most screamed and the rest were in shock because everyone thought they were long dead. They did not participate in the war, they had other business. Killing Meta Knight was their goal.

So, they got the hell off of Halacandra and went to Popstar, Kirby's home. They learned a lot of their special abilities and one was turning into animals. They turned into small birds. They flew all over the place. They went to the Whispy Woods last and searched for Meta Knight. They looked and looked. Taking a short break, instead of finding Meta Knight, Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight found them.

"Hey, look it's Magolor!" King Dedede screamed.

"And there's two of them!" Meta Knight said intentionally so they can attack them. He knew it was Dirby and Irby because he remembered that day.

"Poyo! We're going to kill them!" Kirby said ready for battle.

And in no time, they were battling Dirby and Irby. They were badly injured due to being attacked suddenly.

"Poyo! This isn't Magolor! Sorry about that! Poyo!" Kirby apologized to them.

"Whatever, go away," Dirby said not accepting the apology.

Now, she wants revenge strongly. So, Dirby and Irby turns into the bird form and follows them. That next morning, they scavenged around Cappy Town in their small dog form for food. They also, broke in the castle. Children found them and played with them. They did not attack the children because they thought it wasn't worth her breath. She saw Kirby coming up to the children. And, she ran away.

"What was that? Poyo," Kirby asked.

"Why did he run away when you came, Kirby?" Tuff asked.

"And why would anyone be scared of you?" one of the Cappy children added.

"Yeah, you're small, pink, and cute," one of the other Cappy children said.

"Poyo, Poyo," Kirby said rather confused about what just happened.

Dirby and Irby hid for the rest of the day. Until the morning they didn't come out from a dark alley. Kirby and Tiff, on the other hand, visited Meta Knight. Kirby told him about the blue and green dog. Meta Knight knew who and/or what it was, but, he told them that it was probably nothing. Tiff, was very mysterious about what he had told them. She knew that almost every animal was sweet to Kirby and didn't run away like the one from the day before did. Second of all, she knew about dogs and knew that they weren't shy. She decided to do some research trying to find out herself who or what it really was.

So, she and Kirby went home and took out her books and looked through it. As she flipped through the pages, Kirby said there he (they had the gender confused) is. Tiff started reading aloud about what it said. Description:

_She is half Popstarian half animal. She will trick anybody she has not ever met eye to eye. She will trick them with her many forms of animals. The main one she uses (image above this description) is the small dog form. She can pick up anyone she knows by scent, and she can pick up someone who is related to her. This animal has abilities that are very supernatural. She can fly, jump ten feet, break open solid surfaces as hard as hard as steel of brick, shoot fireballs out of her mouth, the only thing said to trap her is any iron surface. There is many more that has not been seen. And, will never be. _

"There's a story behind this creature, too. Care for me to read it Kirby?" Tiff asked.

"Yes, please, poyo," Kirby responded very interested. Story:

_Back in 2001, 38 days after fall, there was a newborn child named Dirby. An offspring of the father's last name Amperlus. The animal blood inside her make her wild. She killed many animals, wild and farm animals. Not just killing the animals, sucking their blood, too. The next night was Halloween and they went outside and killed and ate every living thing in sight. The ruler at the time, told the father to get into his spaceship and dumped her into the Dark Galaxy where everything dark, evil, and bad comes and is from. There is no worries now, she has been dead ever since._

"_Kirby, I'm sorry. I don't think that's the animal you saw," Tiff said._

"_I know that's what we saw," Kirby said disagreeing with Tiff's suggestion._

"_Hey, Kirby there's pictures on the back of the main form and a bunch of others," Tiff trying convince Kirby that animal was something else. Tiff turned to the other side of the page and there was a full-page picture. _

"_I saw that the other day, too, we thought it was Magolor but wasn't and we attacked her."_

"_I wonder why she ran away," Tiff said sarcastically, "I can see why though why you thought it was Magolor." Tiff and Kirby went down to Meta Knight's home to tell him about what they found._

"_We saw her in the Whispy Woods," Meta Knight said rather surprised about their findings, "but, there is only one question remaining: how and why is she here in Cappy Town? _


	12. They Caught Me

Kirby, Tiff, and Meta Knight went down to the main Cappy Town village and looked for Dirby, but they didn't know about Irby. They were calling Dirby's name going to see if she turns up. They saw her and when coming toward her, she ran away in fright. They saw Irby in a different place, thinking it was Dirby, tried to confront her. She ran, too, in the same direction and saw Dirby and Irby.

They put tree traps in trees trying to capture them. This was actually Meta Knight's idea. He thought that they we still killers and would kill the whole town. Then, they checked them twice a day. They were up for two days. On the second day and the second checking, they found both Dirby and Irby. They took sleep shots and shot them with it. Dirby and Irby fell asleep almost right asleep.

What's happening? Where am I? Am I on a volcano? It's rather hot up here. Han, Jerok, Cargon, Magolor? Is that you?

"Yes, Dirby. It's us," they all said at once and it sounded kind of creepy. Wait it's not them. They look to menacing and that's not a voice that I recognize. How are they reading my mind? "Face it Dirby," Cargon started to say then Han finished his sentence "you're going to end up just like us." Then bunch of her Halacandran comrades and others she didn't know showed up.

"Yes, Dirby, just like us!" everyone said all at once. It sounded like one of those synth harmony speakers you hear on sound editors. Then, they all started singing the word "la." They started tying me up and about to throw me into a volcano pit that looked like the one at Landia's lair.

"Hey, stop it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as they were bringing me to the lava. They threw me in. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed all the way down into the lava. It's unbearable. The heat it's too much. It was burning me to the bones. Before I knew it, I'm dead.

Dirby woke up screaming, though, just then realizing it was just a dream. She was in an iron cage, instead of being in the woods or something.

"Hey, calm down," an unfamiliar voice said to her. It was a snail-looking guy with little mustache things and goatee on his chin and a teal shell on his back.

"Where the hell am I and what are these things attached to me?" she screamed at the snail-guy.

"You're at King Dedede's castle, I'm Es-car-goon. And those are reading your blood and heart pressure, and shut up or you're going to disturb the king's nap." At the same time Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby walked in hearing that she woke up.

"We heard that she woken up, literally," Tuff said.

"Has anything showed up?" Tiff asked as Meta Knight looked at the monitor.

"Strange, her heart," he mumbled, "if she has one," and he started back again, "seems to beat six times per second, and her temperature is-" he had a very shocked and scared look in his eyes, "is 147 degrees."

"How is that possible?" everyone asked at the same time.

"I do not know how this is even physically possible," he said to everyone. Then, walked over to the cage and said this to Dirby, "You little devil, you're never be able to be like a normal living thing. You're trying to get revenge, arent you?"

Dirby was not speaking to anybody and just stared into his cold eyes, and he stared back. Kirby had heard what he said to Dirby and went over to her when everyone walked away to see Irby's results.

Kirby asked Dirby very innocently "Are you?" But, she did not answer back.


	13. A Nightmare Then A Penguin!

Meta Knight and Escargoon kept Dirby and Irby attached to wires throughout the day and through the night. Dirby was forced to sleep, but she didn't like to because all would happen is that she would have nightmares. In the middle of the night, she had continued the same nightmare as she did a few hours ago.

Yes, I knew I was dead, but still alive. I'm now in a fiery place burning, but not disintegrating. I saw my master down there and a few others I didn't know. Some started attacking me, a lot of blood was being lost, but it didn't stop, it I was took by a guy with a staff. He was beating me with it, but I didn't feel anything. Then, he brought me over to some place that looked like a surgery room. He strapped me to something that looked like a bed, but with weapons all around it. The chains were made out of iron, so I couldn't break them. A bunch of skull heads with floating hands and purple gaseous bodies came around me laughing. They turned on the equipment and started chain sawing my wings off. Blood splattered everywhere. They picked the bloody wings off the floor and handed them to the guy with the staff. They turned the chainsaw back on, started laughing hysterically and cut off my tail. I was screaming now and crying my black tears. They started sawing off my ear. It fell off and I couldn't hear out of my left side of my body. They picked the ear up and also gave it to the staff-guy. They started cutting off my right hand. Going thoroughly bone I screamed louder and cried harder.

"Dirby, wake up!" Tiff screamed.

"Stop screaming, Dirby!" Tuff said to her. But, she wasn't awake, yet. Escargoon and Meta Knight ran over to the place where the controls were.

"We're pressing the electric button, but nothing's happening. Turn up the watts Meta Knight," Escargoon said. Meta Knight turned it up 100 watts. It was already 400 watts as it was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dirby screamed when it turned up to 500 watts.

"How was your sleep?" Irby asked Dirby from her cage.

"W-what d-do y-you t-think?" Dirby said to Irby, stuttering from the shock. Before Irby said anything back, they shot Dirby again with the tranquilizer. It was at the time 12:44 AM when this happened, and 9 o' clock AM when she was rudely awoken once more.

A big, blue, and fat penguin with a red hat, red robe, and a zigzag thing around his waist appeared at the doorway.

"What is that thing?" he exclaimed very loudly when he looked in the cage.

"Go look in the mirror and maybe you'll find what you're talking about," Dirby said in irritation.

"Remember the child from fall 39th?" Escargoon whispered to the king.

"That's that thing now?" King Dedede screamed in fright.

"Oh, don't be so scared," Escargoon said, then whispered again to him, "She seems quite tame now."

"How? She'd been in the Dark Galaxy for years."

"When can I g-g-get out of here?" Dirby said and when she said get, she twitched a few times.

"You can't. You're a criminal. And, if anyone else sees you, you're either dead or back in here," Escargoon smirked while saying this.

"I'd rather be dead," Dirby and Irby said at the same time.

"Whatever," Escargoon and King Dedede started walking out. King Dedede stopped and looked back at Dirby. Dirby's eyes turned blood red while looking at him.

"I sure hope nobody remembers her and sees what I just saw. Escargoon, I looked back at her and her eyes changed color like Sir Meta Knight's.

"I doubt anyone even remembers that street-rat. It has been so long since then," Escargoon replied to the royal penguin.


	14. Starting Line Of a Pursuit

A loud crash came from downstairs in the castle where Dirby and Irby was. King Dedede, Meta Knight, Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby rushed down there. Just to find a bunch of the guarding Waddle Dees knocked over. They ran past all of them to the room where they were keeping Dirby and Irby. To their surprise, there was no destruction, like when a villain breaks out of their place. There were only two open cages, like they just opened the door without any effort. They walked back where the confused Waddle Dees were. They asked the Waddle Dee, Bob, who could talk, unlike the normal ones, they knew it was him because of apricot feet color, he had purple.

"Bob, what happened?" Meta Knight asked the frightened Waddle Dee.

"Well, Sir Meta Knight, we were standing guard, as you ordered, we heard a loud crashing noise, then, next thing we know we're all on the ground. Dirby and Irby were not in there. They passed by as fast as sound."

"Hmm….Now we know what we're up against," Meta Knight said modestly.

"What? Poyo? We're on to another villain?" Kirby asked a little scared of the answer.

"We just can't let her rampage the town, now can we?" King Dedede said in a loud voice.

"You're going on another journey? Didn't you just get back from one?" Tiff asked worriedly.

"Yes, Tiff we are because that thing is going to cause trouble. Very quickly, too." Meta Knight responded politely.

"But, the sun is down looking for her in the dark is gonna be like a needle in a haystack," Tuff said wondrously.

"That's why we're going to set out tomorrow," Meta Knight said, "Are you in for it Kirby? King Dedede?"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" King Dedede screamed for his answer.

"Poyo, if it's going to save someone," Kirby said sleepily.

Down in Cappy Town square, there was total chaos. People freaking out and running around. They were scared because Dirby and Irby were down there turning over trash cans. They were scared because they had that memory of the two girls, fall 39th, the massacre. Dirby and Irby didn't mean harm, not yet. The mayor was outside looking for them with a flashlight. He shined it down the alley. When he shined it down there, he froze in fright. "Hi," Dirby and Irby broke the awkward silence. The Mayor of Cappy Town went running in his house.

"It was awful, honey," the mayor said to his wife out of breath from running.

"What did it look like?" his wife and children all said at once.

"It looked somewhat like Kirby, but with sharp pointy horns with a yellow stripe toward the top and a tail. A cerulean color with yellow hair, green feet and eyes, orange circle cheeks, instead of ovals like Kirby, and the worst of all, it had sharp teeth, one of the jaws were bigger than the other, and it also had razor sharp claws. And, it said "hi" like it didn't know that it looked scary and a sociopath. But, there wasn't only one, there was two and they looked the same." His family all gasped at the description.

"It sounds like this animal has changed a lot in looks ever since 2001," his wife said. Dirby and Irby already got the hell out of Cappy Town. And, found a calmer place, Whispy Woods.

The sun had come up, so it was a new day. Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight had set out on their journey, and Dirby and Irby had also. As they were going through Cappy Town, heading out of it, they saw the mayor and asked him if he saw anything. They asked for the description of it. A bunch a Cappys came out and it created a commotion. Some said it was scary, some saw both of them, others said a little cute, and others said purely evil.

"It seems like they had already caused mass chaos," Meta Knight said a little fearfully and more strongly.

"We got to find her before she causes anymore destruction," Kirby said adventurously.

"What if she is already gone?" King Dedede said worriedly.

"Then, we'll have to hunt her down. We got no time to loose," Meta Knight said strongly.


	15. The First Sight Of a Fight

Dirby and Irby were on their way to explore this lazy-Cappy planet. They didn't know it or see it, but they were dropping evil monsters and fire tracks all over the place. They reached a shady tree when taking a break, and looked at each other and screamed. They transformed into a different look in the shade and they jumped into the sunlight and changed back into their usual look.

They soon found out they have developed their devil and tricker forms. Kirby and his crew found the fire and monster tracks. Dirby and Irby continued their exploration of Popstar. They found a place on the other side of the planet, and it resembled their beloved home. It was dark, deep purple cave. They settled down there. Dirby just remembered a few hours later that she had a small, round case on her. She also remembered that is where she kept her books. She had a black-magic spell book from Nightmare. Irby had a psychic flash of the future, like Dirby has sometimes. Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and that Bandana Dee were coming.

"They are coming, Dirby," Irby said seriously.

"What the hell did we do now?"

"I don't know. They want to kill us."

"I'm glad I still have this book," Dirby smirked.

Irby didn't understand what she was about to do. Dirby wouldn't tell her neither. Irby went already to get prepared for a battle in a few days. Dirby, on the other hand, had a better idea. She got her sewing-kit, paint, a bunch of substances nobody knew what it was, but only her, and black ball out.

Kirby was facing enemies that were similar to the ones that he battled when Nightmare was sending them. "Why is she setting these monsters out? They look like Nightmare's," Kirby asked curiously, but no one answered. When the sun went down, they camped in a place around Whispy Woods, since Kirby and Whispy were friends and Whispy promised he'll keep them safe. Dirby was up almost all night working on her "project."

Three days later, Kirby and his team finally found Dirby and Irby. Kirby and Meta Knight battled Irby since Dirby wouldn't come out. Irby tried her best, shot fire, ice, and all of the other elements she contained. Kirby was dodging four fireballs at a time. She was hard to defeated, but they managed to defeat her. No, she was not quite dead, just hanging on. As they went further into the cave, the harder, more, and creepier the enemies were. The final enemy, the hoped was something called the Illusion. It had a pink body, black eyes, no facial expression, blue and red wings and feet, with two translucent circles floating under his wings. He was like the hardest boss ever! Like a mix of Kirby and Marx. After him was deeper into the cave. They suspected Dirby was down there, which she was, waiting for her "guests" to arrive. They couldn't see her because she was on the top of the wall.

Dirby jumped off from the top of wall, "Ah, I see that you have _finally_ arrived."

"We're not here to play one of your 'games', Dirby. We are here to kill you. You really think we're going to let you rampage Popstar?" Meta Knight said ready for battle.

"But, I didn't do _anything, daddy_," Dirby said and laughed hysterically.

"I am not your father."

"Are you sure of that?" Dirby said showing her personality traits she got from him.

"I disowned you. You've been dead for ten years," Meta Knight said. Kirby watched with confusion.

"I'm not dead. I lived in the Dark Galaxy with Nightmare, then, Halacandra. You don't even claim _any of your children" Dirby said standing her grounds._

_Meta Knight didn't like what she said. He swung his sword at her. The beginning of a fight._


	16. Never Dead, Never Alive

In defense she turned into her wolf form and slashed Meta Knight. King Dedede tried to hit her with his mallet and she turned her head and shot a fireball out of her mouth. Kirby opened his mouth and sucked up the fireball and then turned into Fire Kirby. Kirby and Dirby were fighting fire to fire. Meta Knight was cutting her with his Galaxia. Kind Dedede was whacking her with his big, wooden hammer. Dirby fired at least four fireballs a every twenty seconds. She also shot rapidly, but the three Popstarians were too strong. Once, in a dream Dirby had, she heard someone tell her good always beat evil. She didn't let that stop her. It gave her courage to continue fighting. To show that they were all wrong. She was one of the strongest creatures in the universe, for she had the fuchsia gem implanted in her.

Kirby was spitting fire in her face. So, Dirby thought to bring up the heat. Soon, her burning ember fire turned into a blazing blue. She took down Kirby for a few seconds then he returned to the brawl. She was hit at the same time in her rib cage on each side. The right side was cut by Meta Knight's Galaxia and the other was whacked by King Dedede's mallet. She still fought for her life with blood running down her sides. She soon dropped dead on the ground. Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede decided to explore the cave a little bit. They found all kinds of things. They found old pottery, crystals, bones of small enemies, and a dirty bark piece that had some ancient writing on it. They didn't bother with it because they were scared that some exotic creature would be disturbed of its deep sleep and lead them on another weird adventure.

Dirby was still dead on the ground and didn't move at all. So, they went home assuming she was dead. But, when they were walking out of the away from the cave, they did not hear her say "Never dead, never alive."


	17. A presence is strong

After Dirby's defeat, Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede went back to their homes in the castle and in Dreamland. When the heroes woke up the next morning, everything felt insecure. It felt like something was waiting for them at every corner. Eventually they all saw each other at the same time.

"Hey, Meta Knight. Is it me or is it feel strange ever since we killed that blue animal?" King Dedede asked.

"Yes, it has. It's strange isn't it?" Meta Knight said.

"Poyo. Me, too. Almost everywhere it feels like something is watching me and waiting to pounce," Kirby said worriedly. Tiff and Tuff walked up behind all of them. They were listening to the whole conversation.

"Boo!" Tuff screamed behind them and then giggled.

"Tuff, poyo, don't scare me like that!" Kirby said frightened.

"Whats matter with you?"

"We think that the girl's spirit, this so called Dirby, followed us," King Dedede said explaining. Helping explain something correctly for once. Then all the sudden a loud squeak, a crying sound, came from some where else in the castle.

Then, fire alarms went off. The others Waddle Dees, the ones patrolling the castle, scrambled about to get water. After the fire was out, they saw a golden locket where the fire was. It looked unharmed from the flames. The king questioned Waddle Doo to hear what happened.

" The Waddle Dees were guarding the castle then a bluish creature that looked like Kirby ran by clumsily and knocked down a lantern. Then a fire started and she ran away," the Waddle Doo said.

"Well, find the intruder and throw her in the dungeon!" King Dedede demanded. King Dedede then put the castle on lock-down. A few hours later Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Escargoon had her captured. When they walked in, her eyes weren't boiling red.

"Okay, you've got me congratulations," Dirby said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Meta Knight asked coldly.

"Why am in a cage or in the castle?" Dirby smart allelic like.

Escargoon sighed and then said, "Why are you in the king's castle causing havoc?"

" Hey, that fire wasn't my fault. There was something after me."

They walked out because how frustrating she was being.


End file.
